Ark 20 Episode 82: Blistering Cold Part 7: The Dream of Truth
Stepping into The Dreams of The Past -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rpp0QF7V3s8) Laying asleep in the back of the hummer that Keyth is driving with Connor in the passenger shotgun seat, Wade’s mind wonders off into a dream world that had never been found before. Inside of his brain are multiple psionic barriers that continue to hold him back from his true potential and power. These were placed on him by an unknown force at an unknown time in Wade’s life. But something had happened to that first barrier thanks to Kin and Connor. The barrier seems to be able to hold back Wade even in his strongest form, able to create a ceiling that holds Wade back to only expand his muscle mass to four inches and keeping his intelligence down to a minimum. Once the fight between Wade and the Two Onihoruda had come to an end, the first barrier had begun to weaken. Not because of Wade himself but because of Kin and Connor. With Kin activating the barrier to hold Wade back and trying to get him to remain in the Two Inch Increased form, the barrier had cracked and is now weaker than it should be. This is allowing some of his old memory and more advanced brainwaves flow into his main brain. This is what leads to his dream.////Inside of Wade’s Dream\\\\The sound of a newborn baby crying echoes through the halls of a mysterious metal room.- wadesolo1.jpg “WHHHHAAAAA! WHAAAAAAA!”-The baby yells out as his little hands come up to his chest as small fists with tears coming down his eyes. At that moment the sound of heels clicking into the hard surface of the ground are heard as the sound makes its way closer to where the baby is located. With the baby being lowered to the woman, her face is revealed to the small crying child. A young woman in her mid-twenties looks down at the crying baby with a loving face as strands of her long blonde hair come down over her face. Lowering her hands down to the young baby, she picks him up in her arms while saying-“Shhh. Shhh. You’re okay. Mommy’s here.”- Wadesolo2.jpg Placing his head on her right shoulder, she cuddles the small baby as he still cries. The young mother quickly comes to sooth her baby boy as she begins to sing with a beautiful voice that would sound like a voice of the gods.-“ Come stop your crying. It will be alright…Just take my hand. Hold it tight…I will protect you. From all around you…I will be here. Don't you cry”- As she sings, the baby begins to slowly calm down as the voice soothes the baby enough to actually get him to place his small right thumb in his mouth.-“For one so small, You seem so strong…My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm…This bond between us. Can't be broken…I will be here. Don't you cry”- The baby now comes to snuggle his little head up to his mother’s shoulder and neck with his own blonde hair rubbing up against his mother’s smooth skin.-“ 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart…From this day on. Now and forever more…You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say…You'll be here in my heart, always.”- After coming to finish the song and the baby boy being put to sleep, she lowers her arms once more to place him back in his holder. As she does so, she whispers-“allwayyyys.”- With the baby lowered back down into the holder, a deeper and darker voice appears from the shadows-“Melina…Are you ready?”- Hearing the voice brings the mother to look up with her sparkling blue eyes. They quickly begin to water as the task they are about to undergo hits her right in the heart. She then slowly nods her head, responding with-“Yes, My love…I will begin the Barrier Creation.”- With the baby’s head closest to her, Melina begins to rub her hands together while taking a deep breath in. She then asks-“Is this the only option we have, Calamitus?”- In which the strange voice in the shadows of the room behind a computer begins to say-“Yes, My love…It is the only way our son can ever see a bright future…a future without…without our suffering…”- She nods her head and then begins to procedure. Slowly lowering her hands with the baby’s head in between the two hands, she begins to focus her energy. And within seconds, two pillars of white energy begin to emit from her hands and onto the baby’s skull’ connecting together as she begins to go to work. wadesolo3.gif As Melina begins to use her Telepathic abilities on her own son as she begins to place psionic barriers into his brain. Placing barrier after barrier around his brain like layers of Kevlar to block out any outside and inside forces. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she is working her own powers against her own flesh and blood. As he notices his wife crying, the man in the shadows begins to say-“Be strong, Melina.”- She then asks-“Why!? Why do we have to do this!? Why must we limit our own child to such low levels of strength and intelligence?!? Our child should be proud of what he is! And the power he processes!”- The man goes silent for a few seconds. His voice then re-appears as he speaks-“We have to do this…because where our son is going…He will be like a God to them with these barriers…He will grow up to be something special and worthy of being loved by all…But if we allow him to be at full potential…without yours and my guidance there to teach him how to control it…he may turn out…to be…”-She then speaks up with an attitude in her voice-“Like your brother…”- And the man responds with-“Yes…Exactly like that.”- She nods her head again as she brings her focus back to creating the psionic barriers for her son. The Destruction of The Turlocks -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4mxLR5RP_o) After a few minutes, Milena comes to finish the procedure and with her telepathic abilities, she places over a dozen barriers within her son’s mind.-“It is done, my love…He will now…be hindered for his entire life…To have to not know who he really is…or what he can really do…”- The man slowly stands up now and reveals a huge mass of a man, who’s features are hidden by the fact that the light of the room only goes up to his chest. He places his hand down on the baby’s chest; with his massive hand almost just as big as the baby itself! The light reveals the purple colored skin that this man has as he says-“He will not be hindered…but will work for this power. He will one day be able to have the gifts that both you and I have given him…through hard work will this goal be achieved.”- Milena quickly crosses her arms as she practically scolds the man much larger than her-“He shouldn’t have to work for it! He is born a God! The son of King Calamitus! The Prince of all Turlocks! And yet…he will live side by side with mortals…and be treated as one…Instead of being treated with the love of his people…”-And at that moment, a large explosion is heard outside of the complex that forces the building to shake with a massive earthquake. Red lights begin to sound as a robotic voice begins to yell out-“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!”- Calamitus roars with anger as he seems to already understand what is happening. He runs towards the computer now while yelling out-“This is the only way, Melina! To give our son a fighting chance to avoid this life! To live happy! To find a love that you and I share! To LIVE!”- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_scbziJUEog) He begins to enter a few codes in and the holder that has his son begins to float up towards the ceiling as it enters of small spacepod. Looking at the computer Screen, Melina runs over to see the coordinates set for a planet coded as “Earth.” And with perfect timing, the wall towards the left end of the room crashes inward as a huge body that looks to be crystalized and turned into a monster enters the scene! wadesolo4.jpeg With glowing orange eyes, the monster being yells out-“MELLLINNAAA! WHERE IS HE!?”- And out of nowhere, the male figure from before with the purple hands runs over and spear tackles the large beast back through the wall as the two begin to freefall out of the building! As this happens, Calamitus yells out-“FINISH THE LAUNCH, MELINA!”- In which the other monster yells out-“NO! You will not allow my, nephew to escape our doom!”- With the two quickly falling from sight, melina continues to push for the launch as the small baby space pod begins to erupt its thrusters for launch. Melina then slowly walks out underneath the launch as the tears continue to fall from her eyes.-“Launch will begin in…5….4….3….2….1…”- She looks up with her shining blue eyes-“Goodbye…My Son…”- And with that, the space pod quickly launches itself into the outer atmosphere as it moves at speeds beyond lightspeed! wadesolo5.jpg (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOtDS0vRwxg) With the ship propelling out into space, it doesn’t take long for the battle of the two brothers in the long fought war over the Turlock race that the planet could hold itself no more. With the drawn out battle between both sides eating at the resources of the planet, the Turlocks were doomed. And within a matter of minutes after the launching of this space pod, the planet meets its end. With two overwhelming forces coming together as they are between Calamitus and his brother; the planet could not hold itself together and quickly eradicates itself along with everything on that planet. wadesolo6.jpg In a fiery explosion of destruction and chaos, the entire Turlock Race had come to an end….All but One newborn baby had escaped the planet. And that baby is making its way towards Earth to start a new life. To carry on the name of King Calamitus…even if he does not know it himself. Within the span of a few days, The Space Pod flies throughout the galaxies in the direct trajectory of Earth. Coming to enter the Earth’s armosphere; the ship begins to heat up with a bright red color as the friction of Earth’s atmosphere and the speed that the ship moves at begin to rub up against one another. With the Earth’s gravitational force pulling the ship towards the planet, the front of the ship’s design holds up with the heat as the ship comes to make a solid entry into Earth’s atmosphere. wadesolo7.jpg Welcome To Earth Within the next two minutes the ship comes to crash land almost fifty miles outside of District One; undetected due to the advanced technology of the Turlock Race being thousands of years ahead of anything Earth could create, including Yun Corp and Ryoji Tech. Landing in some fields of wheat, the ship creates a sliding crater for about a mile with dirt wrapping around the head of the ship. Once coming to a stop, the latched door begins to open and it allows the oxygen of Earth begin to fill the baby’s lungs. Quickly having to adapt to Earth’s gravity it would seem as though the baby’s body is still able to sustain itself without the use of oxygen once it fills the ship. The baby begins to roll onto his chest; trying to get out of the ship itself. Quickly sounds in the brush are heard as it seems the crash landing has attracted the attention of some people. Jumping out from the bushes is an old Asian man who sees the ship and yells out-“HOLY GEE WHILICKERS! IS…IS THAT A SPACESHIP!?”- The baby quickly begins to cry as the first voice he hears in a few days is not his fathers or his mothers. Hearing the sound of a baby crying causes the old man to walk up to the ship and see the small newborn laying in the ship; helpless and alone. The Old man reaches down and picks the baby up as he raises him up into the air with a bright smile-“Well lookie here! You just nothing but a baby in’ch ya!? HAHAHA!”- Being picked up like this instantly brings the baby back to how his mother held him and not thinking much of it, the baby begins to laugh once the old man begins to lift him up and down in the air. wadesolo8.png -“Come on now, Kiddo…I can’t just leave ya out here…I have to take you back to the orphanage with the other kids…”- He looks at the baby with a stern eye as he continues to pretty much talk to himself-“hmmm have to think of a name for ya thought…How about….Wade….Yeah! How does Wade sound?”- The baby continues to laugh as the old man talks and this makes the old man smile-“Well there ya have it then! Wade it is!”- The old man then turns to carry the boy back to the orphanage. And within the hour, they arrive at the building where they have a nursery and all the workings. The Old Man takes Wade to the nursery and places him down in one of the empty nursery chambers while saying-“Now we gon just keep ya’s here until we kind find out what we can and can’t do with ya….but in case this becomes your new home…I want to welcome ya to the family, Wade!”-He then laughs a bit and walks towards the front desk to talk to the other workers of the orphanage. And as he walks away, the nametag on his bed says-“Wade Davis.”- And with the camera zooming to the right to the very next bed. The nametag reads-“Darius Corvo.”- wadesolo9.jpg Mystery of The Man in The Throne wadesolo10.jpg Out in the voids of space, there sits a being on a floating throne with emitting blue energy to cause this throne to levitate in the air as it does. The throne shine itself is surrounded by rock with some asteroids floating around the field of view. The being sitting in this throne is seen to be wearing some type of golden armor with its mass being HUGE in comparison to even the largest of humans. The throne itself is bigger than most cars are and to be able to fit someone of that size on it is almost astonishing. The sounds of rock being crushed underneath another person’s boot is heard as this person comes to face the back of the throne after climbing up some futuristic looking steps. With a war hammer in his right hand, the face remains unseen of this man. He then kneels down to the man on the throne while saying-“Your Majesty…We have received scanning’s from a distant world that give off signatures of power that are similar to your own…Nothing like this has ever been fathomed before…It seems that we have finally found it, your Majesty…We have finally once again located….Earth….”- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMPj8c676po) And with hearing this news, the being in the chair slowly begins to turn his head and reveal who he really is! A celestial being with glowing blue eyes and purple skin. Small cuts appear at his chin as he slowly begins to raise a small smile to the worker behind him. wadesolo11.jpg Category:Ark 20 Category:Blistering Cold Saga